A conventional non-volatile storage element may be employed to store data. When such elements are coupled in parallel, a large voltage and/or current may be required to store data in the storage elements. Because power supply voltage have been and continue to be scaled to lower voltages, charge pumping or other elaborate circuitry is required to generate the large voltages and/or currents required for programming storage elements. The use of such high voltages and/or currents is also problematic within low voltage supply devices. In addition, conventional non-volatile memory elements require special processing levels. Consequently, an improved memory element and methods of using the same are desired.